Tentacle Love
by The Awesome Teutonic Knights
Summary: Merstuck! Already established PepsiCola. John tries to defend his and Dave's hideout from an octopus. It doesn't go as John planned and he needs Dave to save him. Warnings inside.


**I'm still working on UiBiFi, but I'm bored and I like Merstuck! So here's a "fun" little one-shot of Mer!PepsiCola plus a random octopus! :D Rated M for a reason!**

_**WARNINGS AND TRIGGERS**_**: swearing, homosexual xeno intercourse, bestiality, dubcon, abdominal bulge, and ahegao (fucked silly)**

**Notes: Nothing, aside from the warnings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck and am making no profit by writing this.**

**I take no responsibility for any damages or the like if you continue past this point as you have been warned!**

**Enjoy!**

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

John swam quickly, eager to see his boyfriend. He finally came to terms with his sexuality a few weeks ago and stopped being in denial about possibly not being as heterosexual as he tried to make others, and himself, believe. He was grateful that Dave returned his feelings and they agreed to start dating.

John wished that he could reach the underwater cave sooner, but he could only swim so fast.

The two mermen had found a cavern one day while exploring areas further away from the normal merfolk territories and had decided that it could be their secret hangout spot. Sometimes one would go there and the other wouldn't show up, but if that ever happened, they wouldn't get too discouraged because they did have lives to live.

"What the...?" As John approached the entrance to the cavern, he slowed down to a near-stop. At the mouth of the cave, a rather large octopus was slinking about, no doubt curious if the hole was already someone's home. Since Dave was obviously not there at the moment, John decided to be a tough guy.

Now, octopuses were not to be messed with, as adult merfolk would tell the children. Unfortunately for John, he had befriended an octopus girl that was the same age as him when they were young, thus he saw no real reason to be cautious when facing a true octopus.

John flared up all of his fins to look threatening, or as threatening as he could possibly look, and swam over to the flexible creature with confidence.

"This spot is taken," He announces when he feels that he is close, but just out of the octopus's reach. The octopus drew away from the cavern, but otherwise didn't move. John lost some confidence because the tentacled creature made no move to leave, "I said this cave is taken," John said again, forcing his fins to spread even further.

What John wasn't expecting was for the octopus to flare itself up as well, appendages unfurling and webbing stretching. The merman flinched and shrank as the creature appeared to expand past what seemed possible for its already ample size. John backed away from the larger animal slowly, trying to not trigger an attack.

_'Well then, there goes my morning,' _John thought about the amazing, legit, irony as he moved further back, intent on escaping. The octopus clearly had other plans.

"Shit!" All eight tentacles seemed to form spears as they pierced through the water, much unlike the languid and relaxed motions that they are normally seen making. John turned tail to swim away, but he was too slow.

Tentacles wrapped around his tail first and John flailed in an attempt to get the stupid things to loosen. His plan backfired painfully as the struggling slowed him down and allowed the octopus to pull him closer. John growled and tried to dig his short claws into the tentacles. That plan bore less fruit than the first one. The stubborn creature was too slippery and John's claws had no effect whatsoever. However, the one thing that John's plan did succeed in doing was getting his hands close enough for the octopus to catch his wrists just as quickly as it had done to his tail.

With neither of the two doing anything to swim, the pair of struggling sea-dwellers gradually sank to the rocky ledge that was a good twenty to twenty-five feet below them.

John continued to mutter curses and tug at the appendages that were slinking around him with small 'pop's as the suckers moved almost sensually over his body. Then, John saw his chance – a tentacle had strayed near his mouth. The captured merman bared his sharp teeth and bit into the disgusting thing. The injured appendage tore itself from John's jaws and the rest of the tentacles loosened. As John thought he had a chance to escape, all of the offending things re-wrapped themselves around him in an even tighter embrace than before.

The merman had sorely underestimated the intelligence of this creature and grew more fearful as his chances of escaping were very nearly gone. He felt his back touch the rock and felt even more trapped than before, if that were possible. His waxing fear soon transformed into a full panic as tentacles groped him and gradually covered more and more of his gills. He tried to breath through his mouth, but the tentacle around his neck constricted his waterways completely. Breathing became impossible at that point and John thought that he was going to pass put and then probably die from asphyxiation.

The octopus pressed its 'belly' against John and loosened its hold ever so slightly on its victim's neck. The merman gasped, rapidly gulping down as much water as his still constricted waterways would allow. He struggled weakly as the octopus continued its assault. John knew that struggling was useless, but he still had his pride.

If anything, all of John's squirming was causing friction between himself and the octopus. John hated his body for gradually heating up and reacting in such a lewd way to this slimy thing that didn't know how to let go. With flushed cheeks and waning resistance, John emitted a whimper.

The tentacles reacted to the noise by making massaging motions and-

"Oooh, God" John moaned when he felt the suckling of tentacles travel like a snake along his back, right down the ridge where his dorsal spines met flesh. John could feel his erection sliding out of its protective sheath. The heated flesh pushed itself out from underneath the scales and right into the suckers of one of the tentacles.

John was losing his sense of reason, but with no pride left to care about, he began to rut against the tentacle that worked its way around his cock. The brunette allowed himself to be pulled by his neck until he was in a similar position to kneeling in such a way that his rear was accessible. He barely noticed the tentacles that explored the new area of revealed scales until one found that small gap in his scales.

John clutched at the tentacles that were around his wrists as the tip of a tentacle pushed into him. He was glad that no one was around to hear the noises that he was making.

oO0Oo

Dave was glad that he had nothing planned for the day. Free time meant John time at their cave. Just the thought of seeing his adorable nerd was enough to make his cool kid demeanor slip into an eager smile.

The blonde swam languidly towards the undersea cave, but halted when the scent of arousal met his nose and desperate moans echoed among the rocks.

Dave swam around the area, curiosity piqued by the unusual circumstances. What his ruby eyes saw, was definitely not something that he ever thought he would see. There, a ways down the rock face, was a tangled mass of John and an octopus. If not for the noises or the scent wafting from the two, Dave might have thought that it was a fight that John was clearly losing, yet his sapphire-tailed boyfriend didn't appear to be resisting at all.

Cautiously, Dave approached the scene. John was apparently enjoying himself too much to notice the other's presence. The octopus was not as far gone and visibly slowed its movements.

As much as Dave wanted to save John, his boyfriend didn't seem distressed and those moans and whimpers were pretty arousing.

John whined when the octopus slowed down, but that didn't last for long. John screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure when the tentacles around him suddenly constricted and the one inside of him thrashed violently and felt like it expanded, as if it was trying to lodge itself deep inside of him until it couldn't be removed.

Dave released the tentacle that he had tugged on and recoiled. _'Forcefully removing it: not a good idea,' _he scolded himself. He watched in concern, trying to figure out what to do now.

As Dave watched, the octopus eased up and began to move again.

"F-fuck," John cried out, startling Dave. The tentacle inside of John brushed against a sensitive spot as it traveled deeper, "so full."

Dave could never have imagined this situation. He was currently watching John get fucked so deeply by an octopus that the normally flat stomach was gaining a bump as the tentacle explored deeper. The blonde had to admit that it was a rather hot thing to see.

Dave, getting tired of just observing, moved closer to John and touched the brunette's trembling hips.

John nearly had a panic attack, despite the intense state of euphoria that he was in, when he felt someone touch his hips. Now that he had been spotted, John once again began to writhe in a pitiful attempt to get away, only succeeding in causing more pleasure to bloom in his depths.

"Shh, John," Said brunette froze at the sound of his love's voice, "It's okay, man. Just relax and enjoy this."

"Wait! What are you-!" John would have frozen when he felt a finger trace the currently occupied slit on his rear, but the tentacles never ceased their movements.

Dave shushed his startled boyfriend and made a crooning noise to calm him down. It worked well enough and he continued to rub the edge of the opening with the pads of his fingers.

John made a noise that sounded like a mix between a moan and a whimper. The brunette held back a cry and dug his teeth into his lower lip as fingers worked their way into his body along side the tentacle.

Despite the slight pain of being stretched, John found the feeling intoxicating. Without being able to vocalize his want, John pushed his hips against Dave's hand.

Dave got the message, took a firm hold of John's hips and rubbed his long since exposed shaft against the awaiting opening. John arched his back, practically impaling himself, feeling his scales part further and his muscles protesting.

The resounding scream of pleasure and sudden burst of bodily fluids nearly scared the octopus off, but it continued what it had been doing the entire time except it unwrapped some of it's tentacles from John in favor of now holding both partners.

Dave shivered as he felt the tentacles begin to wrap loosely around his waist. Neither teen moved for a bit, each adjusting to different sensations. Dave knew that his boyfriend climaxed, but they were just getting started. He moved his hips forward a bit, groaning as he slid further into John, feeling the tentacle inside of John wrap around his own dick.

"Dave, w-wait a minute!" John used his now released arm to reach back and push against his new intruder. The brunette was panting hard and wanted to rest, but he was still hard and his partners were clearly far from done with him.

"I'll go slow," Dave murmured, taking a hold of John's hand so that the brunette couldn't fight back. He trailed kisses down the back of John's neck in reassurance and gave a very slow thrust. John's moan was drawn out for the entire length of the movement and Dave smirked. The blonde merman continued his slow thrusts into John's waiting body, both boys moaning and gasping in pleasure.

The octopus was feeling ignored despite still pleasuring the noisy brunette, so it wrapped a tentacle around John's throat once more. It didn't have any intention of killing the other so it kept the grip loose enough for the brunette to still barely breath.

Dave was about to tear the octopus's limbs off for choking John, but reconsidered when John writhed in pleasure from the adrenaline kick. John's mind was blank and he had a rather sexy expression on his face that clearly said there were no coherent thoughts in his head aside from something akin to 'more'.

The volume of the noise the mermen were making increased steadily as the group's movement became harsher. Soon, the octopus had had enough of this rowdiness. It slowly withdrew its arms from around the boys, each moaning softly in response as they were tickled be retreating suckers.

With the octopus gone, Dave paused in his thrusting to turn John over so that they were facing each other. The blonde moved the majority of John's tail fin up to the smaller's chest. Both stared at each other, ensnared by their partner's gaze.

_'Perfect,'_ Dave pressed himself back into John's opening and leaned forward to capture John's lips in a fiery kiss.

John was exhausted by this point, but still responded to his lover passionately. Wrapping his arms around Dave's shoulders, John clung to the ruby-eyed boy and buried his face in the blonde's neck. John gave soft, delicate moans and cries as he was taken by just his mate this time.

Despite not being as full and less pressure being applied, John felt just as much pleasure as before due to the closeness he now had with Dave. The mating prior to this moment had been lustful, but now that it was just the two of them, the experience became special.

John grew quieter, now able to stifle the sounds that he was making. He shivered as Dave caressed his various fins.

"John," Dave groaned, "I'm close."

"Y-yeah," Was all John could manage. He felt his blonde mate twitch before he was filled with Dave's essence. The rush of hot liquid in his abdomen caused John to release again, arching against Dave and digging his nails in to the blonde's shoulders.

With both mermen spent, John more so than Dave, the latter carried John the short distance to their cave so that they could rest.

oO0Oo

John blinked lazily as he woke up from his nap. He yawned and looked around. There beside him was a still sleeping Dave. The brunette smiled, but it faded quickly with an expression of curiosity. Dave's torso was littered with dozens of perfectly circular bruises. John looked down at himself and realized that he had even more bruises than his lover. John twisted to look at his back as much as he could.

The brunette was going to panic until he heard a soft chuckle from beside him. He looked at Dave with wide, questioning eyes.

"As fun as that was, I don't think we should go hunt down any more octopuses to play with," Dave's smirk was even visible in his voice. John flushed and spluttered in realization. Of course the bruises were from the suckers on the tentacles! "I love you," Dave smiled as he scooted closer to John and curled his tail around John's.

"I love you, too," John muttered and puffed his cheeks up in fake annoyance. Dave placed a thumb and forefinger on John's cheeks and squeezed. Bubbles burst from John's lips as the boy giggled.

Both mermen burst into laughter, filling the water around them with even more bubbles.


End file.
